Production packers are typically provided with barrier valves or zone isolation valves. Typically these valves have an associated operator that is engaged by a cooperating tool such that when running in the valve is opened and when pulling back through the valve, the valve closes. One such valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,443,894. Other shifting tools are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,636,694; 5,765,640; 7,562,703; 7,556,102; 5,678,633; 5,636,694; 5,549,161; 4,928,772; 4,917,191.
One potential issue with such tools is that situations can occur when the string needs to be cut with shear rams in a blowout preventer such as in occasions when the rig has to move off an offshore wellhead in an emergency situation. When that happens the string is allowed to fall when it is cut. If the operating tool on the string is above the barrier valve operator then the barrier valve could potentially be operated to open upon contact of the operating tool that is on the string with the operator for the barrier valve. Since there is already an emergency condition that has caused this sequence of events, it would be undesirable to open the barrier valve which can magnify the potential dangers at such a time. What is needed and provided by the present invention is a device that prevents actuation of the tool on initial contact and allows subsequent tool operation by manipulation of the string to reconfigure the newly added tool to the string in a manner that will then allow the downhole to be selectively operated. In the preferred embodiment a j-slot indexing tool in tandem with associated travel stops is incorporated into the string that stops initial contact with the tool to be operated at a point short of tool operation. In this configuration a pin is in a short slot and an operating tool for the barrier valve actuator comes up short of the actuator when supported by the packer or polished bore receptacle. A subsequent picking up and setting down puts a pin in a longer slot and allows additional travel for the operating tool to reach the barrier valve actuator for opening the valve. Having this indexing tool as part of the string prevents inadvertent opening of a barrier valve if the string is cut by rams and allowed to drop. The cut string can later be fished with the barrier valve closed. While application to a barrier valve associated with a production packer is the preferred application, other applications where an emergency situation could result in a string being dropped in the hole and a tool in the hole being inadvertently operated are other applications that can benefit from the present invention. These and other aspects of the present invention will be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawings while understanding that the full scope of the invention is to be found in the appended claims.